


Saw You in the Light

by kojafras



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: IT: Chapter Two SpoilersRichie looks into the deadlights and sees Eddie’s death. So he stops it from happening.





	Saw You in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> If I have to watch 5 minutes of violent homophobia I get to write a fix-it fic where Eddie and Richie are alive and kiss. That’s the rules.

“Fuck you, you stupid fucking cl-“

Richie never finishes, he barely feels his body go lax as his vision abruptly turns while. _ The deadlights. _ The thought feels far away, as though it’s not even his. And there’s a faint memory of Bev; her eyes glazed and white, body hanging mid-air. It flashes through his mind. There one second, gone the next. 

_He hears singing. And screaming. The voices of children? Thousands of children. Millions. Over a million years of them, some not even human. He sees Stan’s arms - not the Stan he knows, but the one he never met - hanging out of a porcelain tub, red rivulets bleeding down the side. _

_He sees Eddie. _

_ _ Eds. _ _

_Eddie, standing in front of him. This older Eddie. Not the one who sent his prepubescent heart fluttering like a goddamn butterfly, but this older one that still makes him laugh. He saw the wedding ring, but he still thinks–_

_Eddie looks triumphant, he’s smiling, then his face breaks. He looks down. There’s a knife coming out of his chest. No–_

_The fucking clown. _

_Richie watches, frozen, as Eddie’s lifted into the air, body like a ragdoll, before being thrown against the rocks at the other end of the cave. _

_Richie’s kneeling in front of Eddie. _

_He’s dead. _

_“Richie!”_

“Richie!”

Richie blinks and feels a sense of deja vu running though him like nausea. Eddie’s standing before him, looking triumphant. Richie thinks he might throw up. 

“I did it!” Eddie shouts, so exuberant Richie _ hurts._ “I killed the fucking clown–“

Richie tackles Eddie and feels the Clown-Spider?-Thing? _It’s_ sharpened arm graze his side. They roll down, back into a cavern. 

“Holy shit, holy shit,” Eddie’s screaming. 

Richie holds him close and swears he’s not crying. That was _so close_.

The others follow. 

“Richie are you okay?” Bill asks, breathing hard. 

“I’m fine.” He tried not to sound like he’s gonna cry. He fails. 

Eddie grumbles. “I’m fucking suffocating.” 

Richie realizes how tight he’s holding Eddie and tries to back away, but Eddie grabs his arms. Holds him close. His hands are shaking. His blue eyes are wide and teary. 

Richie swallows around the giant lump in his throat. “What? You almost died and you’re going to fucking cry about it? Goddamn baby.” The joke falls flat, his voice is shaking too much. 

“Hey, guys.” Ben signals them from the other side of the opening. “There’s a tunnel here.” 

It’s too small. They can’t lure Pennywise inside. Mike insists this isn’t the only way. Just as he had earlier, he starts up a chant, advancing on the clown. 

As Richie joins in, he thinks of yesterday, when the clown taunted him. He’s more than that secret. He’s not scared. He feels Eddie beside him, chanting with them. Eddie’s alive, and the fucking clown won’t kill him. 

Bill finishes what’s left of It, and the walls begin to shake. 

Richie’s side burns as he runs after the others in the tunnels. He keeps running until they’re out of the house. 

In another life he stood there, screaming, as the house caved in on itself, Eddie’s body still inside. Now, he’s silent. He thinks he can feel the others staring at him, almost in wonder. He has nothing to say. 

It isn’t until they’re in the quarry - Bev had led the way - and he hears Eddie. 

“You guys know this water is like, way more dangerous than that fucking clown, right?” He spits some of it out. “This shit is gonna give us all e.coli or something.”

Richie’s legs go weak and he shakily sits on a boulder behind him. He slips off his glasses. He can’t see anyway, he’s crying too hard, whole body heaving with sobs. 

“Richie?”

He looks up. Eddie’s standing in front of him. Richie gasps in air. “You were–were fucking _dead_, Eddie! Dead!” He feels something like grief clawing at his insides, which is stupid, because Eds is right there. “The clown–it fucking–“ he can’t finish. 

“The deadlights,” Bev almost whispers. 

Ben murmurs, “Oh shit.” 

Richie feels hands on his face. “Hey. Hey, trashmouth, I’m right here.”

Eddie lets Richie pull him close, and not soon after Richie can feel the others joining the embrace. They stay like that for what feels like hours, the sun rising on a new day.

—

After Bev points out their scars have disappeared, Richie and Eddie break off.

Richie pulls Eddie, complaining all the while, to the bridge. To the engraving. It’s still there. 

_R + E_

Richie squats down, side straining with the movement, and uses a knife to spruce it up. He can’t bring himself to look at Eds. When he’s done, he stays where he is. Squatting. Waiting. 

Finally, Eddie squats next to him. In one quick movement, he tears off his wedding ring and throws it down the ravine. He worries the spot on his finger. 

“When’s your next show?”

Richie starts. “Huh?”

“Your next stand-up show, dumbass,” Eddie snaps. “When is it?”

“Oh, uh. Tomorrow? I think?” Richie suddenly remembers the thousands of messages from his manager. He can’t even remember where his phone is. “In Reno.”

“I’ll be there.”

Then Eddie leans over, cradles Richie’s face in his hands. And he kisses him. Richie closes his eyes and leans into it. When his eyelids flutter shut, all he sees is blessed darkness. 

And when he opens them again, he sees Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u want more canonical gays in movies. yeehaw love u and have a great day.


End file.
